


虚像

by Meiying



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, before i go to sleep au, 我不做正经人 我要写雷文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 芬奇喊他“乖孩子”，作为那些不适宜此刻复述的旧称的替代。
Relationships: David Fincher/Edward Norton
Kudos: 4





	虚像

**Author's Note:**

> 架空，使用部分Before I go to sleep的设定，纯粹满足性癖，雷得妈妈打爆我狗头。

*

芬奇挠挠那头乱发，诺顿垂下脑袋，僵直的他在芬奇掌下逐渐放松，眼角细纹和腼腆青涩的神情构成某种微妙又和谐的反差。

距离那场在娱乐报纸和推特趋势上很是待了一小阵的事故，已经三月有余。诺顿逐渐适应失去三十年记忆的现实，正常也不正常地借住芬奇家。

他现在很少出门，穿着举止愈发随意，越活越类似某种柔软舒展的大个儿宠物。

“我都不知道你们关系这么好，”上周来串门的皮特毫不避讳地表达了震惊，“但是说真的，爱德华诺顿？大卫，我之前一直以为自己很了解你。”

芬奇的眼睛还在继续触碰诺顿。

事实是，没人真正了解大卫芬奇。他的朋友，哪怕多年老友，也很难拍胸脯和媒体说自己清楚他的想法。

眼前这位伏在他腿间、试图用忘干净了的技巧给他口交的男人，更谈不上多了解。五十一岁的时候不，二十一岁更不。

更确切地说，“二十一岁”无法完整概括现状，芬奇撇撇嘴，他面对的不是简简单单年轻版本的诺顿，而是个被吓坏了的孩子，自认一切还未开始，身边人却只透过他看见那段过完大半的人生。

占有绝对信息优势、且很多意义上的确将诺顿作为年轻人看待的芬奇，轻易赢得了前者的全盘信任、各种意义上的依赖——以及有些不择手段的对安全感的寻求。

“我不知道……先舔、舔这里？”诺顿右手四指环住那东西好一会了，半天总算磕磕巴巴开口，扑闪着的睫毛仿佛下一秒就要振翅逃走。

他又开始说话不利索，似乎现在的（或者说过去的）诺顿一紧张便会如此。芬奇对慢反应没有多少耐心，不过当对方有这样的脸，他很乐意破例。

芬奇调出某个文件后将手机递过去，诺顿不解地看了眼他，又顺从地将视线转向屏幕。看清视频内容的瞬间，他上身被电击似地抽动了一下，潮红迅速自耳根朝整张脸晕开，嘴巴开开合合哆嗦半天发不出声。

那毫无疑问是诺顿自己的侧脸，看上去年轻些，嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊地，正奋力吞吐一根从西装裤里伸出的、完全勃起的阴茎。

那个诺顿时不时看向并不稳定的镜头，眼睛弯成戏谑又愉悦的弧度，拿手机的或许是他、或许另有其人，无论怎样，看得出拍摄者始终在努力令整张脸待在画框内。

视频清楚记录了唾液和精液润滑后阴茎进出口腔的声效，以及当人嘴里塞了根鸡巴时喉咙口被梗住的动静。有只手扶在诺顿脑后，时不时地发力令他吞得更深，几簇微卷的深棕色头发擦过睫毛，那只手又将其拂到一旁。

画面外隐约传来男人压抑的喘息，夹杂几句平常不太会从那人口中蹦出的脏话。

“够了”，视频里芬奇的声音说，诺顿被轻轻推开，舌尖牵连着唾液与龟头作别。画面在一阵天旋地转后变成静止的天花板，录制并未终止，不甚清晰的衣物摩擦声、肉体的撞击、混乱的呻吟和调笑还在持续。

芬奇知道整个视频长二十分四十九秒，目前他和诺顿分享完了其中的前四分十二秒。但连这段视频的存在都已忘却的诺顿并不知道它还要播多久，且显然没那个勇气坚持到结束。

“大卫，求你，不……”他捏住芬奇的衣角，头埋得更低，芬奇仿佛能看见那对红透的耳朵也耷拉下去，“……不要放了……”

芬奇收起手机，这段来自过去的记录戛然而止。

“抱歉，”他安慰性质地摸摸诺顿的脸，诺顿抬起头，鼻尖和眼睛也红红的，“都记住了？”

诺顿点点头，想要证明什么似地再次含住芬奇，缓慢、生疏但真诚地深深吞了几次，果不其然呛住，松开嘴趴在芬奇腿上干咳。

“记得用舌头，亲爱的，”芬奇拍了拍诺顿的背，他甚至用上亲昵称呼，尽管语气凉得像陈述一个自己都不相信的谎言，“别着急。”

*

诺顿原先的手机还锁在芬奇的书桌抽屉里，当初调查组警官亲手交给芬奇，说是在现场发现的。芬奇只在诺顿昏迷期间草草浏览过一次相册，之后再没兴趣打开。

留着灰金色半长发的男人的身影，打盹的微笑的、远远的面前的、模糊的清晰的，三件套、格子衬衫、墨镜、围巾，机主视若珍宝地通通存进单独的文件夹。

那些照片和视频最早拍摄于七八年前，最晚则在半年前，林林总总千来份，时间跨度绝对超过这只手机的寿命。一想起这事芬奇就忍不住腹诽，镜头是拍摄者的另一张面孔，一往情深到令他恶心又怜悯。

他掐断这些恼人的念头，俯身亲吻诺顿汗湿的后背。诺顿跪趴在床上，脸埋进抓来的大枕头里，含混不清的哼哼声闷闷传给蓬松的羽绒填充物，

诺顿的反应还是个二十岁出头的男孩，他太容易脸红也太容易哭，就连芬奇也偶尔被罪恶感裹挟，几星期以来只敢用较为普通的方式做爱。

他用手指操着诺顿，满意地观察对方的气息逐渐紊乱炽热，同时震惊于这个人的身体还能稚子一样泛出浅浅血色。

这有点过分，芬奇意识到自己不可避免地起了反应，手底下了劲，同时将下身松松地抵过去。

“大卫！”诺顿发出小小的惊呼，随即似乎有些不自在地挣动起来。臀瓣来回磨蹭湿湿凉凉的龟头，令人一时分不清是在逃离还是在央求更多。黏连的呻吟中分明浸透了餍足，芬奇抚过脊柱的每一节，那些糖汁儿便更多地从诺顿嘴里冒着。

芬奇熟悉诺顿的声音，那是在很久很久以前最先吸引住他的特质，也是这么些年始终保存完好的诺顿的一部分：看似无攻击性地温和轻软，实际上是无需多增半分的游刃有余，带有本人都不一定意识到的傲慢。

假如存在具像化的嗓音，芬奇将很乐意将其切断，看看剖面是否还能如此密实。

芬奇扶住臀肉朝两边掰开，穴口因此更多地暴露于视野之内，微微翕动着期待被填满。他向着诺顿倒下，阴茎挤压出极小的扩张声，湿润而黏腻地昭示异物的侵入。

他吻诺顿的后颈，得到一长串餍足的呼噜，脖子上的细链轻轻摇晃，一小段固定于唇肉间，早被体温烘得温热。那根链子属于诺顿胸前的小十字架，芬奇说事故前诺顿从不离身，对方就信以为真地收回“失物”，它得以在交媾中制造些无伤大雅的响动。

无知无觉令诺顿胆怯顺从，芬奇不讨厌——甚至得意于——他身上因此发生的各种小变化。赤裸时依然保留的配饰，从头学起的那些笨拙的技巧，眼里无条件的信任和依赖，都是某种标记，爱德华诺顿的一部分在他手下重塑。

诺顿被顶得呼吸不畅，却还抽抽嗒嗒地揉自己，垫在身下的枕头早洇得一塌糊涂。芬奇拽过那只自慰的手，将两边手腕交叉于尾椎骨固定。

芬奇喊他“乖孩子”，作为那些不适宜此刻复述的旧称的替代。

诺顿喉咙里发出微弱的抗议，指间亮晶晶地挂了体液，于抽插中一晃一晃地剐蹭过芬奇的手心，在两人手上各自干下来，那一小片肌肤的钝感，成为又一份他们共有的触觉。

“摸……摸摸我，大、大卫。”诺顿呜咽着，绵软破碎地向一下下劈开自己的凶手撒娇，令芬奇联想到发情期不知疲倦的小型野兽。

芬奇腾出只手帮他撸了几下，身下的人登时变成糖块儿，在手指的舔舐中摧毁，每颗残渣还念念不忘要歌颂快乐。

诺顿各种意义上的那份贪婪原封不动，精神却变得对刺激过分敏感，每当这个人因为简单的抚慰濒临失控，芬奇都会担心弄坏他。

“嗯、快一点……快嗯……”诺顿试图扶住芬奇的小臂，却屡屡因为身后的顶弄和下体的快感而使不上力。他蜷缩着射在床单和枕套上，微微抽搐几次后瘫软下来，失去骨架般垮塌回床垫里。而直到芬奇从他身体里退出，他都一直在哭。

呼吸逐渐恢复自由，给了之前一直被阻断的眼泪以出口。如同某道看不见的闸门无限期撤离，过去那副装模作样的姿态被积攒多少年的泪水冲溃，自我放弃后伏在芬奇脚下，乞求新的欢愉和家。

“对不起，”芬奇都没想到这是他今天第二次道歉，“你不喜欢？”

“我很、很喜欢，谢谢你。”他几乎立刻做了否认，坦率得令人害怕。

诺顿扭过身子搂住芬奇，哭泣刚刚几乎令他再度窒息。芬奇递出食指揩那张惨兮兮的湿脸，湿脸红扑扑地还过来一个笑，洗透的蓝眼珠发着亮，更多眼泪被赶出来，温热又很快冷却地滚上虎口。

——眼睛也和当年一模一样。

芬奇开始觉得不断考虑这些事的自己才是两人中可笑的那一个。

也许的确没人真正了解大卫芬奇，他想。

End


End file.
